Vacuum insulating glass (VIG) units typically include two spaced apart glass substrates that enclose an evacuated or low-pressure space/cavity therebetween. The substrates are interconnected by a peripheral edge seal and typically include spacers/pillars between the glass substrates to maintain spacing between the glass substrates and to avoid collapse of the glass substrates that may be caused due to the low pressure environment that exists between the substrates. Some example VIG configurations are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,607, 5,664,395, 5,657,607, 5,902,652, 6,506,472 and 6,383,580, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical VIG window unit 1 and elements that form the VIG window unit 1. For example, VIG unit 1 may include two spaced apart substantially parallel glass substrates 2, 3, which enclose an evacuated low-pressure space/cavity 6 therebetween. Glass sheets or substrates 2,3 are interconnected by a peripheral edge seal 4 which may be made of fused solder glass or the like, for example. An array of support pillars/spacers 5 may be included between the glass substrates 2, 3 to maintain the spacing of substrates 2, 3 of the VIG unit 1 in view of the low-pressure space/gap 6 present between the substrates 2, 3.
A pump-out tube 8 may be hermetically sealed by, for example, solder glass 9 or the like to an aperture/hole 10 that passes from an interior surface of one of the glass substrates 2 to the bottom of an optional recess 11 in the exterior surface of the glass substrate 2, or optionally to the exterior surface of the glass substrate 2. A vacuum is attached to pump-out tube 8 to evacuate the interior cavity 6 to a low pressure that is less than atmospheric pressure, for example, using a sequential pump down operation. After evacuation of the cavity 6, a portion (e.g., the tip) of the tube 8 is melted to seal the vacuum in low pressure cavity/space 6. The optional recess 11 may retain the sealed pump-out tube 8. Optionally, a chemical getter 12 may be included within a recess 13 that is disposed in an interior face of one of the glass substrates, e.g., glass substrate 2. The chemical getter 12 may be used to absorb or bind with certain residual impurities that may remain after the cavity 6 is evacuated and sealed.
VIG units with fused solder glass peripheral edge seals 4 are typically manufactured by depositing glass frit or other suitable material, in a solution (e.g., frit paste), around the periphery of substrate 2 (or on substrate 3). This glass frit paste ultimately forms the edge seal 4. The other substrate (e.g., 3) is brought down on substrate 2 so as to sandwich spacers/pillars 5 and the glass frit solution between the two substrates 2, 3. The entire assembly including the glass substrates 2, 3, the spacers/pillars 5 and the seal material (e.g., glass frit in solution or paste), is then heated to a temperature of at least about 500° C., at which point the glass frit melts, wets the surfaces of the glass substrates 2, 3, and ultimately forms a hermetic peripheral/edge seal 4.
After formation of the edge seal 4 between the substrates, a vacuum is drawn via the pump-out tube 8 to form low pressure space/cavity 6 between the substrates 2, 3. The pressure in space 6 may be produced by way of an evacuation process to a level below atmospheric pressure, e.g., below about 10−2 Torr. To maintain the low pressure in the space/cavity 6, substrates 2, 3 are hermetically sealed via the edge seal and sealing off of the pump-out tube. Small high strength spacers/pillars 5 are provided between the transparent glass substrates to maintain separation of the approximately parallel glass substrates against atmospheric pressure. As noted above, once the space 6 between substrates 2, 3 is evacuated, the pump-out tube 8 may be sealed, for example, by melting its tip using a laser or the like.
VIG window units are generally much more efficient insulators than typical multi pane non-vacuum insulated glass window units (e.g., double, triple, quad pane insulated glass window units). VIG window units are also significantly thinner than a non-vacuum insulated glass window (hereinafter “insulated glass” of IG) unit. Because of this difference in thickness, a typical window installation structure, e.g., a window sash, may need to be entirely redesigned to effectively utilize and accept a VIG window unit. This may also result in replacement of the entire window sash and modification of the frame structure surrounding the sash in order to effectively replace existing insulated glass window units with the much more efficient, thinner, and higher performance VIG window units. Redesigning the window structure and replacing the window sash is costly and time consuming and may contribute to slow adoption of VIG window units, especially in existing buildings or by smaller manufacturers, in spite of the many benefits and advantages attendant with VIG window units.
In order to improve the adoption, for example in existing buildings, of VIG window units in place of existing multi pane insulated glass IG window units, what is needed is an inexpensive and simple method and structural arrangement for installing VIG window units in existing insulated glass (IG) window unit mounting structures. To this end, the inventors have developed a re-profiled replacement window stop for a window unit that takes up the difference in thickness between a multi pane non-vacuum insulated glass window unit and a VIG window unit with little modification to existing window designs, including the window sash.
By providing a re-profiled replacement window stop that takes up the difference in thickness between a multi pane insulated glass window unit and a VIG window unit, one or more advantages may be realized. Among these are, for example, and without limitation, encouraging adoption of high-efficiency high-performance VIG window units, reducing the amount of time for adoption of VIG window units by window manufacturers, providing the ability to implement VIG window units in current window designs with little or no modification of the sash structure, providing the ability for low-volume window manufacturers to adopt VIG window units, minimal tooling required for window manufacturers, maintaining the appearance of the window features and aesthetics, and/or the ability to use readily available materials that match current window aesthetics.
According to certain example embodiments, a re-profiled replacement VIG window stop is provided that takes up the difference in thickness between existing insulated glass window units and VIG window units, and is readily installed or integrated with existing window sash designs. To that end, the re-profiled VIG window stop is arranged to easily and readily replace the existing IG window stop used for multi pane insulated glass window units. Additionally, the re-profiled replacement VIG window stop may include an air gap or additional insulation in a hollow portion thereof to improve thermal performance of the VIG window unit.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of making a vacuum insulated glass (VIG) window unit, the method comprising: seating a VIG window on a window sash, the window sash capable of supporting a non-vacuum insulating glass window which has a larger width than does the VIG window, said VIG window being supported on a first side by a stop portion of said window sash and having a width less than the width of said non-vacuum insulated glass window; and installing a VIG stop so that the VIG stop is connected to said window sash and supports a second side of said VIG window opposite said first side, wherein said VIG stop has a width sufficient to compensate for a difference in the width of said non-vacuum insulated glass window and said VIG window.
In certain example embodiments, there is provided by a method of replacing a non-vacuum insulated glass window with a vacuum insulated glass (VIG) window having a width less than a width of said non-vacuum insulated glass window, comprising: removing a stop connected to a window sash in which said non-vacuum insulated glass window is installed; removing said non-vacuum insulated glass window from said window sash; installing said VIG window in said window sash; and installing a second stop having a width sufficient to compensate for a difference in a width of the removed non-vacuum insulated glass window and a width of said VIG window, said second stop engaging a surface of said VIG window and providing lateral support to said VIG window.
These and other embodiments and advantages are described herein with respect to certain example embodiments and with reference to the following drawings in which like reference numerals refer to like elements, and wherein: